Sextuple Trouble
by nikkychin7
Summary: An even more ridiculous parody of One Punch Man but instead of just two main characters, there's gonna be a total of six! Yep, that's right! It's the AU that no one has never asked for! The AU where Saitama and Genos has two brothers and are born as triplets! An even more overpowering strength from the brothers and -my personally favorite genre- yaoi! I'm sorry... Not sorry :p


_**An even more ridiculous parody of One Punch Man but instead of just two main characters, there's gonna be a total of six! Yep, that's right! It's the AU that no one has never asked for!**_

 _ **The AU where Saitama and Genos has two brothers and are born as triplets! An even more overpowering strength from the brothers and -my personally favorite genre- yaoi!**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **... I don't even know anymore.**_

 _ **Credits goes for: ONE, not me but the OCs (depends on where the story plot is going) are mine.**_

 _ **The first appearance of the six heroes are their default costumes.**_

 _ **Introduction Saga**_

 _ **Arc 1: Main Introduction**_

 _ **Chapter 1: Meet the Egg's Siblings**_

* * *

 _ **Saitama's Apartment**_

"That guy wasn't even that strong even though he was a giant..." Saitama sighed, watching his television after he saved D City from total destruction yet again.

He had just changed out of his normal but bright colored superhero costume and into his usual white shirt and light blue shorts while eating some chips.

For the past few days, Saitama fought a Dragon Ball-like characters, except he was purple, a 120 meter tall Titan who accidentally crushed his own brother and a mechanical freak that stole parts of a vehicle for reasons unknown to him. Years went by and he was honestly tired due to the lack of excitement in his life.

He became too strong for anyone who opposes him as it only took one punch from his fist to defeat his enemies. The bald man did wonder; just how much damage he could cause if he actually tried? No enemy had ever made him do it so he wouldn't know much.

The man fought back a yawn before deciding that he needed to water the cactus he was growing in the balcony and got up to where the water can was.

He picked up the green plastic can but before he could fill it with water, a door bell was heard, 'A visitor? But this part of the town is too dangerous,' he thought, quite confused on why he had a guest.

He didn't sense it was dangerous so it was probably harmless. It had no killer intent on it, but that didn't mean it's weak.

He immediately went to the door and peaked through the small peaking hole before widening his eyes.

A man slightly shorter than him with white hair, red eyes, a black turtleneck shirt with long sleeves, black boot cut trousers, black leather shoes, a long, white coat with a trumpet styled sleeve a hood could be seen in front.

Did he also mentioned that the man looks exactly like him and was about to cry because the tears are basically spilling from his eye sockets?

Immediately after seeing the white haired man in front, he opened the door quickly, "Shin? What happened?" He asked, softly.

He knew the man, he hasn't even seen him in the past few years! Why had he appeared out of nowhere like that?

He was sensitive, so he must be careful with him. He then noticed the brown shoulder bag he was carrying with him, what was inside of it?

The man, now named Shin, finally lets out his tears into a sobbing mess before hugging the owner of the room.

Saitama was trying to hold the weight of the other man but the cracks on the surrounding area was a bad sign already as rubble began to levitate from the ground, the earth began to shake before it intensified, his whole furniture began to fall.

"UWAAAAHHHH! SA-SAITAMAAAAAA! I GOT F-FIRED F-FROM M-M-MY JOB!" He practically yelled into the other's ear. Saitama had to clean his ear afterwards before slowly patting Shin's back while trying to ignore the sound of crashing behind him.

"Why? Weren't you doing that NASA research or whatever that is?" He asked, leading Shin into his living room before setting him down to sit down in front of the TV. Not before he tidied the place up with his super speed, of course. Seriously, the whole place was a mess because of him. Then again, it would be much worse if he told that right in front of his face.

With the small complex, clean up was quick since he didn't had much to begin with. It would be a bother to have expensive things that could break easily rather than cheap but more durable objects he had. He quickly ran to the kitchen to get some water and returned shortly after.

"T-the people t-there s-said that... I-I was to s-smart t-to be there s-so t-they fired me..." The water from the cup seems to have move on its own before they began floating towards Shin's mouth.

He carefully drank the water in the air, trying to calm down his crying. The small earthquake subsided, which was a good thing but Saitama, however, was furious in the inside when he heard him told his story.

Shin, his older brother, had studied his ass off for as long as he remembers. He was exactly like him. Instead of training physically like him, Shin was training his mind to become stronger.

He studied so hard that his hair and eyes lost their color and became white and red respectively. Not to mention the ability to control the minds of people and dead objects. Well, he was basically a psychic so he wasn't that surprised.

It's probably because of his negativity that got him fired. He suffered from anxiety, and he tends to overthink too much. Always thinking about"what-if" scenarios. Most of them the worse case scenarios. Not to mention, whether he goes into one of his attacks, something bad was bound to happen.

"So you were kicked out from the country?" A nod, bobbing from his head up and down, "Then why come to my place then? Ain't Yasha still out there somewhere?" He asked curiously.

"Not for the past few years I'm not," a voice from the window says. Saitama looked back to see indeed, Yasha was sitting on the window before coming inside and sat beside them. Not before he threw the black sports bag he brought with him to a random corner.

Yasha's the youngest sibling from the three of them, making Saitma the middle sibling. He was also the tallest, standing to 185cm while Makoto was 175cm and the oldest, Shin, 173cm.

The man had black hair, midnight colored yet empty eyes, black T-shirt, black skinny trousers, black belts on torso, arms and legs for knifes, guns and all of those weapons he had underneath, black fingerless gloves with metal plates on the knuckles, black knee length combat boots, black trench coat that reached his feet, and white mask without holes.

He took off the mask he wore to show a face exactly like Saitamas'. Of course, who wouldn't expect this? They were siblings after all. Triplets from the same egg.

"What happened to you? Aren't you an assassin that no one knows whose real identity is? Don't assassins get a lot of money?" The bald man asked, causing the man to nod.

"That's correct but..." Suddenly he slumped into a fatal position, "... I'm tired..." Saitama rose his eyebrow in confusion.

Yasha mostly killed the ones that were complete bastards. The ones that used cheating to get to the top, dictators, drug-dealers, human-trafficking, rapist and the like. But there he was, stating he was tired.

Shin was still sobbing and Yasha was mumbling incoherent words. Saitama has to figure something out for his siblings to survive like he did and before bad luck came bitching at his ass again. Great... The unemployed siblings are born yet again...

And as the middle, he should say the oldest but the oldest one was crying so he's basically useless for the time being, he had to find out a way to get them jobs or at least earn some money.

An idea came to his mind. What about his hobby? Using the "hero for fun" way? Shin was a psychic that controls both physical and mental energy, and Yasha had that weird ability be obtained after that... Incident he had to suffered from.

He was basically the most powerful out of the three of them, only... His depression got in the way of his job.

Probably, but that only works temporarily though. He needed to think of a new plan, but if it saves the three of them then he'll do it.

"Fine then, you guys can stay here. I'll think of something tomorrow. It's already night-time so let's get some sleep," he announced.

Only that, his words fell on deaf ears. They stayed in their position doing the same thing and saying the same stuff over and over again, 'Oh brother...'

"Guys!" Both siblings stopped at what they were doing when Saitama finally yelled, "Let's just... Sleep for the time being. By the way, the three of us have to share because I only have one," he explained.

He was not looking forward to tonight because his house was small and the futon was basically even smaller.

"Don't need to, but Shin needs it the most. Already got used to sleeping while sitting down," Saitama was about to argue with him as he open his mouth to say something but stop when the younger man was already sleeping while sitting, leaning on the wall for support.

The bald man sighed, "Alrighty then, Shin. Come with me," since the futon is already prepared, but slightly messy, Saitama sheathed himself before Shin followed suit. Not even a second, Shin fell into a deep slumber while Saitama could only blink.

'Must be because of jet lag,' he mused deep in his thoughts. What did he do too make that happened? Both of his brother were employed people way before he even became a hero and yet there they were, fired from their job. Was it his fault? He probably had the worse karma in the world. He'll just leave tomorrow's problems to the Saitama of tomorrow for now.

* * *

 **Morning**

Saitama hits his alarm clock, causing it to be destroyed in a single punch. The smell of toast and eggs were present, and he wondered if he was dreaming.

He looked beside his bed to see Shin was gone, Yasha was gone too but their bags were still there. The bald man slowly stood up and went towards the kitchen to see Shin was cooking them breakfast.

"Morning, how'd you sleep?" Saitama asked the white haired man with a small smile. The oldest sibling returned the smile with a nod.

"I feel better, a bit... But what if I don't get a job?" He suddenly asked before Saitama heard something crashed outside. He took a glance at the window to see a fire hydrant was spewing out water.

Kitchen ware began to float as Shin continued, "What if my future is in ruins? What if-,"

"Ok, stop! I know you're worried but we'll figure it out together ok?" Saitama stopped his rambling before he could continue. He sighed in relief as everything were placed back where they were supposed to be.

The words he uttered out was so that he has more confidence and not overthink about the possibilities that may arise from that situation alone.

He only hoped that it got through his thick skull and impelled deep into his brain.

Shin blinked before slowly nodding his head, "R-right..." He said, slowly smiling to create a happier atmosphere.

"So what are you making?" The younger brother asked innocently.

"Just normal toast, omelettes and sausages. It's an American breakfast," he replied, flipping the egg upside down until the doorknob was heard.

Both Saitama and Shin looked at the door to see Yasha was there, cleaning his knife from the green... Liquidity thing that covered it.

"Is breakfast ready yet?" He asked to the chef in duty.

"No, but almost. By the way, where have you been?" The oldest asked him, curiosity got the better of the white haired man.

Yasha just rose his eyebrow, "There were these guys called the Subterraneans and they wanted to take over the world-," this caught Saitamas' interest because he had just dreamt of fighting those guys. But why weren't they attacking?

"-but they were too weak. It only took them one slice of my knife and they retreated back," the bald hero for fun wanted to slap his head as hard as he could because that's... Too anti-climatic.

It might take a while for him to find a worthy opponent. For him and for both of his brothers...

* * *

 **Outskirts of Z City**

A swarm of mosquitos were coming, a young silhouette at a top of a building could be seen from the ground.

The youth was a young male cyborg with black hair, his fringes pushed back so his forehead was more visible, black sclera, crimson iris, black pupils and pierced ears with black skull earrings and red eyes. His body part consists of a black armor plate with red designs and lights glaring angrily at everything.

His armored body was larger than that of a regular cyborg as they were filled with a high attack and defense strength, most notably in his arms and protruding shoulders.

It was covered beneath a black vest with a high neck, had red edges and it was sleeveless. He wore black jeans, and his high heeled feet using a blade as a support.

A long, silver suitcase was within his right hand. His claws were sharp, not blunt like the rest of the cyborgs he knew. They were more like the claws of a demon.

His blood red eyes scanned through the area before pinpointing a certain location. He smirked devilishly while flexing his fingers. Just itching for a fight, "Target acquired."

* * *

 _ **Can't get this put of my head so might as well just write this here. I have an Ao3 account by the name of LuckyNumber7599 so check there too uf you wanna read another story I made :3**_


End file.
